Future Pikkon (DBM)
Dragon Ball Mega |Race = |Gender = Male |FamConnect = Pikkon (present timeline counterpart) West Kai (mentor) Maraikoh (comrade) Tapkar (comrade) }} Pikkon (パイクーハン, Paikūhan) is a fighter of the Other World who first appears in the main time line in Dragon Ball Z. Personality Being a very disciplined fighter, Pikkon is not afraid to discipline someone during a battle. Pikkon is a quiet individual who rarely speaks unless spoken to. Despite being quiet, he loves a good fight. Pikkon has heroic characteristics similar to Goku's. Biography Background Dragon Ball Mega Pikkon had just got done patrolling Hell for the Grand Kai. He decided he would ask the Grand Kai if he could train with him, since the last time they trained, he was not prepared. On his way there he stumbles upon Gogito talking with the Grand Kai and overheard the word "training". immediately upset at the idea of this random individual he had never seen before getting trained by the Grand Kai, he barges in and protests. After making his case that he should be the one to receive the training, the Grand Kai makes a surprising decision, and makes Pikkon train with Gogito. Secretly doing so out of laziness, regardless, the Grand Kai saw potential in Gogito and knew Pikkon would enjoy training with him despite his displeasure. Techniques and special abilities *'Flight' – Like most characters, Pikkon has the ability to fly using his ki. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' – The most basic form of energy wave. * '''Quick Rush' - Pikkon's signature attack in Raging Blast 2. *'Kiai' – Pikkon blows an invisible wave of ki through his mouth. He used it to dispel Olibu's Chasing Energy Ball. *'Homing Energy Wave' – A move where Pikkon fires a Ki Blast that targets his enemy. He used it against Goku in the episode "Final Round". *'Double Energy Wave' – A technique used against Goku in the episode "Final Round". *'Continuous Energy Bullets' – Used against Goku in the episode "Final Round". *'Namekian Final Flash' – An energy wave attack used on Goku after hitting his Thunder Flash Attack. Named in the Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game. *'Nova Strike-like attack' – Pikkon used an attack similar to Frieza's Nova Strike in a Beam Struggle against Super Saiyan Goku in the episode "Goku vs. Pikkon". He surrounds his body in a blue sphere of energy and charges at the opponent using the blue sphere as a shield. *'Hyper Tornado' – Pikkon starts spinning at high speeds, drills towards his opponent, then entraps them in a powerful tornado. **'I won't let you!' – Pikkon moves quickly, causing a whirlwind, to get directly in front of his opponent. Used in Dragon Ball: Zenkai Battle Royale *'Burning Shoot' – Pikkon surrounds himself in fire and attacks the opponent continuously. This attack was used to defeat Cell in the Other World. *'Blazing Zephyr' – The combination of two types of kick which he used on Super Saiyan Goku. The kick used during the rush is named named Super Kick in the Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game. *'No Running' – A rush attack finished with the Trap Shooter. *'Thunder Flash Attack' – Pikkon shoots an immense storm of flames from his fists, his most powerful attack. Arguably, using this move a third time is what ultimately lead to his loss, as by then Goku had managed to figure out that Pikkon cannot move when he is using this technique. It is called Ultimate Thunder Flash in Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World. *'Super Energy Bomb' – A green energy ball fired from the right hand. *'Trap Shooter' – Pikkon draws his right hand back and charges a green energy sphere. Then, he wave his hand forward and fires a rapid barrage of energy blasts at his opponents, inflicting a great amount of damage. *'Voltage Missile' – A yellow energy sphere attack used against Kid Buu. Named in the Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game. *'Hi-Tension' – One of Pikkon's Blast 1 in the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series and in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2. *'Wild Sense' – One of Pikkon's Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series and in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2. Battles *Pikkon vs. Gogito Category:Dragon Ball Mega Category:Pikkon Category:Male Characters Category:Aliens